


Test & Recognise

by Ringu_bai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Face-Sitting, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringu_bai/pseuds/Ringu_bai
Summary: WonWoo wanted MinGyu to sit on his face.Title from a song: test & recognise by seekae
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 52





	Test & Recognise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think eating ass is a top or bottom. A bottom can eat out a top and vice versa. I tagged this work as "bottom mingyu" just because I want you to know that Mingyu is the one getting fucked later.
> 
> Don't read this if you think of eating ass as something disgusting.

Wonwoo was a simple man, he liked men, butts and big pecs. But he liked Kim Mingyu more who was all of the above, with beautiful tanned skin, juicy thighs and long legs. 

They were kissing, with Mingyu on top of him and all he could think about was the taller one as his hands traveled all over the younger boy's bare back and he sighed when his bare chest brushed against each other as they kissed.

"Mingyu," he called him between kisses, "I want you to sit on my face," he mentioned suddenly, and the taller's actions stopped.

The kisses and the rubbing of their bodies stopped as the brunette had stood up, blinking several times looking confused.

"You want me to what?" He questioned him with a frown, but not knowing how to react to such a request.

"I want to eat you out," he confessed swallowing hard, beginning to feel nervous. "Please?"

"H-How?" Won't it be uncomfortable? '' The taller one asked sheepishly, a red blush painting his cheeks slightly.

"No, at least not for me. If you don't want to do it, we won't, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want," he tried to reassure him, wanting to show his boyfriend that he can trust him and that all he wanted was to make him feel good. "If you don't like it, then I'll stop."

Mingyu shifted his gaze to the other side of the room, biting his lower lip, wondering whether he should agree or not. He was nervous because he had never done something like that before, but he was also curious about what would happen.

"Okay," he agreed and almost saw a bright spark in Wonwoo's eyes and felt slightly embarrassed. "J-Just tell me how, I've never done something like this ...

"Do it as if you're going to ride me," Wonwoo explained and Mingyu nodded, taking off his pants and underwear, standing naked in front of the older, who only had a pair of joggers on, as he straddled him, and he looked again for his approval, "Just like that, now come here and do it on my face."

The crimson tone on his cheeks intensified with those words, yet he obeyed the older one and moved until his butt was perfectly aligned with his hyung's mouth, he hadn't sat down completely because he was afraid of suffocating him. 

"If I feel like we should stop, I'm gonna tap your thigh twice," he explained with a demonstration, "If you feel like we should stop, tell me directly and I'll stop, don't be afraid."

Mingyu nodded, relaxing a bit when feeling confident with his boyfriend, Wonwoo has always been gentle and has shown him that he can trust him at all times, he always pleased him and loved the way he wanted them both to enjoy sex. He was internally grateful for having bathed a few minutes earlier.

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt a chill run through his body the moment the tip of his boyfriend's tongue traveled over his perineum and then circled around his entrance, making him feel a strange sensation, not pleasant but not uncomfortable either. Wonwoo took him by the hips and pushed him down a bit so he could generate more pressure with his tongue, hearing a gasp from the younger.

"O-oh my God," he sighed the loudest when he felt the movement of the other's tongue being more consistent than a few seconds ago, causing his hole to twitch slightly. 

Suddenly that skillful muscle began to give him pleasure, it no longer bothered him, now he sent sparks of pleasure down his spine and ended in the blood irrigated in his cock. 

"W-Wonwoo," he moaned softly as the tip of the older's tongue tried to enter his body, managing to lick only around the edge but not fully inside.

Until he managed to make the hole dilate, he introduced his tongue in a single movement and the loud moan that Mingyu made managed to turn him on more than he already was, making the erection in his pants turn uncomfortable. But that didn't matter to him, he cared more about making his boyfriend come. 

Mingyu's heartbeat was rising, the tingling in his lower part and the wetness of that deft muscle were gradually making him lose his mind. 

"W-Wonnie, there, a-ah," sighed the young man and his hands went to the older man's hair, moving his hips a little, wanting to feel more of that tongue inside him.

Wonwoo took him by the hips, which he loved for the way they moved, whether it was when he rammed him or when he was the one receiving, and lowered him a little more so that he could enter more inside of him, and the moan that escaped the lips of younger was sinful. He felt the body on top of him tremble as he moved his hips weakly. Mingyu closed his eyes as he felt that warmth in his belly that he knew too well, a bubble that he knew that wouldn't explode with that single stimulation.

He wanted more, he wanted the older boy's tongue to be so long that he would reach his prostate and make him come untouched. He squeezed his hyung's hair between his fingers as his legs trembled. 

"Touch yourself, baby," the older whispered in the deepest voice when he parted slightly from Mingyu, and then returned to please him, penetrating him again with his tongue, making him whimper with pleasure as he felt stabbed by that skillful tongue.

The youngest obeyed and took his hand to caress his cock, "W-Wonwoo, almost there", he moaned when he felt close to his orgasm, and a shout escaped his lips when the older one began to move his tongue more aggressively. 

Mingyu was a moaning mess, babbling with pleasure as his entrance twitched from his near orgasm. His hand moved fast with the sole objective of coming and suddenly the sensations were too much, the sound it made when the older sucked and ran his tongue along the velvety walls of his butthole, the sensation of that tongue inside him that made him tickling, his own hand on his cock. All those sensations together, they made him spill his orgasm.

Wonwoo didn't stop stimulating him, even though his jaw ached and his tongue felt numb, waiting for him to finish coming, and within seconds he felt the younger trying to get away from the pleasure. He gave him one last lick and took his thighs, helping him up a bit. With trembling legs, Mingyu got off of the older one, and lay back on the bed with his breathing ragged and his body suffering from slight spasms. 

When he came to reality, shame returned to him and covered his face with both hands. 

"Mingyu, what is it? you didn't like it?" Wonwoo asked, a little worried that he hadn't done more than make the young man uncomfortable. He took his hands, pulling them away from his face, and discovered a blush. 

"It's not that, it felt… too good, but It's embarrassing," he admitted as he looked the older one in the eye.

"There's no reason to feel that way, I wanted to make you feel good, and I would do it again whenever you want." The older replied, leaning down to place a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Can I return the favor?" The younger questioned, Wonwoo didn't think it was necessary until he remembered his uncomfortable erection.

"Of course my love. We have all night." 

**Author's Note:**

> my bad english had a comeback


End file.
